


don't you cry

by notveryhandy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notveryhandy/pseuds/notveryhandy
Summary: Firebending, and its abuse within the Fire Nation Royal Family.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	don't you cry

"Sozin," Roku said through gritted teeth, "what in Raava's name are you doing?"

"Teaching my son how to firebend!" The four-year-old boy by his side shivered, clearly terrified.

"LIke this? Sozin, my old friend, this is not how you teach a child to firebend. He's not even five!"

"Who are you to question the affairs of the Fire Lord? You may have authority over the Four Nations, but you have no authority over my private life."

"I used to, Sozin. We used to be so close, what happened-"

"What _happened_ is you wouldn't stop interfering in my business!"

"And your so-called business is the murder and extortion of innocents! There is nothing just or right about war, we are living in an unprecedented era of peace. Why oh why do you wish for blood and for violence?"

"Shut up, before I _make_ you," Sozin snarled, voice dropping.

"No! I have every right to criticise you, and your actions, and your treatment of your own damned family!"

"I think I know my son's needs better than you."

"You are playing with a very dangerous fire, my dearest friend. I beg of you to not to let it burn the people you love. Like your son, Azulon."

The little boy remained silent, and Roku noticed how red-rimmed his eyes were, noticed the scuffs on his robes and the harsh marks on his wrists from being dragged by them.

"Look at you, filled with your pretentious Air Nomad ideas of _pacifism_ and _spirituality._ They've ruined you! It's utter bullshit." Sozin grabbed his son and dragged him away from the Avatar, scowling.

 _Oh, Sozin,_ Roku thought to himself, _what have you done now?_

* * *

"Hush, child," Azulon said to his son. "Why are you crying? I gave you food and I gave you water, what do you want now?"

Iroh wailed, and reached for his father.

"For spirits' _sake,_ you infuriating bundle of flames, just stop crying!" He scowled at his son, flat brown eyes hardening, as if lava cooling down from a volcanic eruption. "I don't know why people like children, you're a menace and you _won't stop crying._ " He gave up and lifted the crying child onto his lap awkwardly. "Oh, I have no idea how to do this. It's not like my father would ever do it for me."

Iroh, of course, started crying again.

* * *

"Papa, why do I have to learn firebending? I want to play!" Ozai whined.

"First of all," Azulon snapped, "you may call me Father or you will call me nothing at all. Learn respect, _boy._ And no, you may not 'go play.' If you do not learn firebending, then I have no use for you! You hate lessons, you _never_ listen to authority, and you can't stand politics! What am I going to do with you?"

"But papa, firebending is so _hard!_ And so boring! None of the other children in the palace have to learn how to create lightning!"

"It's what my father taught me. The younger you start, the better you'll be. Pain will teach you power, respect, obedience. And what did I say about calling me 'Papa'?"

"But _papa!_ "

"Enough!" He gripped his son's wrists, hands heating up.

Ten-year-old Ozai frowned. "But Father," he said, "it hurts when you do that."

* * *

"It's odd how all the princes and princesses of the Fire Nation wear long sleeves, don't you think?"

Ursa gave a non-commital shrug. "If you say so."

"What sort of answer is _that?_ It never happened before Azulon, why is it?"

"Perhaps it's a fashion trend."

"It seems unlikely. I met Azulon's sons when they were young, and they looked like they _hated_ those sleeves."

"Fire Nation fashion here in the capital can certainly be ugly," Ursa said with a tight-lipped smile.

"Mm. It almost feels as if they have something to hide."

_Scars._

If Ursa knew anything of the sort, she said nothing.

* * *

"Mama, what does it mean if Azula's fire is a different colour to mine?" Zuko asked.

"What in the world do you mean, Zuko?"

"Her fire's all blue! And mine's just a basic orange!" Zuko pouted, hair flopping as he tilted his head.

"That's certainly... interesting." Ursa's stomach churned internally. _This will not be good for either of them. Oh how I wish I could protect Azula from her father as much as I can Zuko._ "I'm sure it doesn't mean anything." 

_Oh, but it means everything._

"I don't like how papa looks at me when I firebend badly, mama. Am I a bad son?"

At that, Ursa flinched.

"Mama, is something wrong?"

_Yes. Very._

"No, Zuko," she said, and pulled him into a hug.

"Everything is perfectly fine."

* * *

"Papa, that _hurts!_ "

"Then learn to firebend better! You are _my_ daughter, and you will learn perfection!"

"But-"

"No buts, Azula. _Do your work._ "

Azula groaned, and bent a perfect circle of smoke. This time it was less blue and more pinky-purple; it hung in the air for ten seconds before Azula lost control and it vanished in a rush of heat.

"Good, Azula, but not good enough. Do it again," Ozai said.

"But I'm _tired-_ "

Ozai's hands thrummed with lightning.

"Fine," she complained, and screwed her eyes shut in concentration.

"Very good," he said, brown eyes glowing like embers and ashes. Azula beamed at the praise, but there was no love to the gesture, only Ozai's fierce determination to weaponise his children.

* * *

"Sometimes I wonder if my son was better off dead."

"What in the spirits do you mean, Iroh?" Ursa asked.

"Princess Ursa, have you met my family? At least in death there is some hope of him escaping this awful broken tyranny. The cycle of abuse ends with my dead son."

"I see."

Iroh shuddered. "I can't stand thinking like that, but..."

"But it seems likely. It seems practically logical."

"Exactly."

Ursa bowed her head silently. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Ozai isn't."

* * *

"Mama!" Izumi's fingers lit up briefly, forming a puff of smoke. "Mama, I made fire!"

Mai beamed at her daughter, eyes lighting up with joy. "That's beautiful, Izumi. Would you like to show papa?"

"Yes!" She giggled as Mai picked her up, laughing slightly. "I'm going to be the greatest firebender ever!"

"Of course you are, sweetheart. You're going to be _amazing._ "

"Zuko!" she called, voice echoing around the palace halls. "We've got something to show you!"

Zuko came running down the corridor, scrambling to a halt in front of his family. "What is it-"

"Oh!" he said, as Izumi made a tiny puff of flames. "That's amazing, I'm so so proud of you!"

His daughter beamed at him and grabbed him into a tight hug. "You're the best papa in the world!"

"You really think so?" Zuko asked, voice hushed and eyes ever so slightly wet.

"Yes!"

"She's right, Zuko," Mai said, stroking his face.

"You're _perfect._ "


End file.
